My2
by Bungie pro
Summary: mope, this was made for personal reason, not to copy or show offense
1. Chapter 1

"Text" - Whispers

"Text" - Thoughts

"Text" – Dialogues

I hope you enjoy the story

Chapter 1

In the old room of Pink Diamond was a gem that was sitting in the window watching the landscape with total boredom, it was Spinel that after the events that happened on Earth, she accepted to go to live with the diamonds to have a second chance that, for her bad luck, it wasn't as she expected.

She did not wear her usual clothes since the diamonds had asked her, or rather forced, to wear the original Pink diamond clothes, in addition to making her feel uncomfortable it made it very difficult for her to move since it was quite tight and she almost couldn't stretch. The clothes were not the only drawback since when she moved with the diamonds, she believed that her mission would be to have fun with all his repertoire, she was totally wrong, what the diamonds really wanted was for her to replace Pink Diamond since Naruto refused to do it.

"Naruto" since returning to Homeworld Spinel could not stop thinking about that human who showed compassion in spite of everything she had done to him, his friends and his planet. The human who, after being abandoned by diamond, is the only one who has treated her well, the only one who made her tickle her stomach every time she remembered him.

While Spinel was still absorbed in her thoughts the door of his room opened giving way to Pink Pearl "Spinel the diamonds request your presence"

"I'll be right away" after saying that Pearl withdrew closing the door behind her "Great now what they want from me " Spinel reluctantly stood up and walked to his door to open it but not before turning to see the room "All this is your fault" she whispered on the verge of tears but managed to contain herself, closed the door and set off on the way to the main hall where the diamonds were waiting for her, each sitting on her respective throne

"Hi Spinel, how are you today?" Said Yellow Diamond as he lowered his hand so that Spinel would get on it and be able to lift it

"I feel great my diamonds" Spinel said as she clasped his hands in front of her and put on a very forced smile that for her good luck none of them noticed

"You have lived here for four months, have you gotten used to it?" Asked Blue Diamond, bringing his face close to the hand where Yellow held Spinel. "Of course, my diamonds and I couldn't ask for a better life." "I'm glad to hear that. "

"Please, my dear, it is not necessary that you speak to us with such formality, after all you are one of us," said White Diamond with a very cheerful face. "Hehe yes ... one of you." Spinel lowered her head to look at the ground that was meters away. of her "one of you"

"Did you say something?" Yellow Diamond heard that Spinel whispered something but not what she said making the little pink gem get nervous. "I said ... I'm glad you ... see me that way." Spinel put his smile back on, that somehow the diamonds didn't realize that it was totally forced

"And why did you request my presence?" The little gem still didn't know why the diamonds had requested her presence if she had already seen them a few hours ago "Oh, I almost forgot, Naruto called recently and asked how you were" Just hearing that name made Spinel blush a little and the tingling of his stomach returned "He asked for me? He hasn't forgotten about me" for the first time in months Spinel put on a real smile

"We told him you were fine, but he insisted on talking to you, so we put him on hold and called you" Was that really happening? Naruto was so worried that he insisted on talking to her? Those thoughts made Spinel go into a kind of trance

"Darling, are you alright?" White Diamond worried a little that the little pink gem had remained motionless and with a totally lost sight, it wasn't until Yellow Diamond shook her hand a little where she was standing up that she returned of his trance "Ah what?"

"You were paralyzed for a few moments" said blue diamond that his face showed a bit of concern "I'm sorry I was absorbed by my thoughts, so Naruto wants to talk to me?"

"That's right, he is waiting for you in the back communicator" white diamond pointed with his hand the small communicator behind the thrones and where you could clearly see the projected image of Naruto that was waiting for someone to speak with "Best I do not make him wait"

Spinel stretched out to reach the communicator and as she did that a lot of questions began to form in his head "Why do you want to talk to me? Will I tell you the truth that I don't feel comfortable living here? What if he asks me to go live with him?" That last question made her cheeks blush a lot, but she just didn't know why since the concept of love is not well known to gems

The little gem did not realize that he had already reached the communicator and that she was already in front of him, when he saw Naruto who was seeing something on his phone on the other side of the communicator she just paralyzed, was it her imagination or Naruto did look more attractive than the first time she saw him? She wanted to say something, but the words just didn't come out of her mouth

She stayed still for several minutes until Naruto finally turned to see the communicator and saw that Spinel was on the other side "Spinel is good to talk to you again" he looked very happy to talk to her again which made it even more difficult to being able to say something, she stayed like that for another couple of minutes until Naruto spoke again "Is this thing working?"

She realized that she was just wasting time on the human, so she took a big breath and exhaled so she could relax and finally say something "Hello Naruto"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Problems in paradise

"Hello Naruto" Spinel could finally say those words "Hello Spinel, I thought this thing was broken" she could not help but laugh a little at the comment of the human and it was until then that she asked herself "When was the last time I laughed? " Just that thought was enough for her smile to erase immediately, Naruto realized this and worried

"Hey, are you all right?" Spinel didn't want to worry Naruto so she put his forced smile back on. "I'm fine." Unlike diamonds, the human easily realized that it was a fake smile. "Are you sure?" Because your smile does not seem very convincing to me" it was there that the human realized that she was wearing the same clothes that pink diamond wore "Why are you dressed the same as my mom?"

"Because ... because" She no longer knew what to say and it was at that moment that Spinel finished breaking and could no longer hold back the tears

"What's going on? Why are you crying?" He couldn't help to worry seeing how Spinel was crying, in such a situation he would have hugged her so she could vent in his arms but being light years away all he could do was look and it made him feel frustrated

"I don't feel well" she said in a voice so low that only she could hear "What did you say?" Although Naruto couldn't hear her, he could see that she had moved her lips, for some reason Spinel felt that she could no longer keep his feelings and that it was time to tell someone how she felt in that place and that someone turned out to be Naruto

"I don't feel well at all" his words were accompanied by tears that kept running down his face, his legs were shaking that she could barely stand up "I feel horrible living here, they don't let me make jokes, play or even leave the palace " she could not stand more and fell to her knees in front of the communicator, he was holding herself with her arms stretched to the floor while her tears fell directly on the floor "since the day I arrived the only thing I have done is act like a diamond, they never cared about me and all they wanted from me was to replace pink diamond for the simple fact that I was her partner, that's why I'm wearing these horrible clothes "at that moment her hands became fists and her voice began to fill with rage "Despite all these years she continues to find a way to ruin my life"

Naruto did not know what to say, again his mother was causing problems to someone else and although it was not directly she had much to do with it, he knew he had to do something to help her but, what? It was obvious that if she continued to live there, she would end up suffering even more and he didn't want that, she had suffered enough in her entire life.

"What did I do wrong?" The question took Naruto by surprise. "Did I do something so horrible that now I have to pay the consequences for the rest of my life?"

It came to the mind of the human what happened a few months ago on Earth but he knew that if he mentioned it, it would only make her feel even worse and it was what the least he wanted

It was then that Naruto got an idea in his head "I have it!" He shouted so loudly that scared Spinel who kept crying on the floor "I know how to make you feel better" the pink gem finally stopped crying and put a face of intrigue at the human's words "Why don't you come to live with me?"

Had she listened well? Had the human suggested that she go live with him? Spinel could not process the words she had heard and only remained in a trance while watching the communicator still on his knees "What?"

"I said that you came to live with me, if you are so unhappy with the diamonds you can not continue to live there, so you better come to Earth where you can do whatever you want" those words made Spinel not only blush a little but also fill her with hope. Did any divine being take pity on her and send a knight in shining armor to rescue her? Could it be that she can finally have her own happily ever after? "But ... they won't let me go"

If they didn't let her leave the palace then she was less likely to be able to leave the Hoemworld. "They want me to stay here for the rest of eternity." Her voice was breaking again when she said that phrase. The Diamonds would definitely be an inconvenience to his plan to move "And what if I tell them that I just want you to come visit for a few days until I can think of something?"

"Visiting?" Spinel did not understand Naruto's plan. "That's right, I will tell them that you want you to come for a few days to see the city now that it was rebuilt." "But when they want me to come back?" "Don't worry, I can think of something to convince them for you to stay"

The plan was so simple that many things could happen and ruin it, however, it was the only thing that they had "Trust me" the words kept ringing in Spinel's head "Can I really trust him and his plan?" She had already done it and things did not turn out as well as she expected, she kept thinking for several minutes until she finally had an answer

"Okay ... I tru-trust you" Her response made Naruto very happy "You won't regret it I promise you" seeing that the human made a big smile the little gem could not help to smile a little, for some reason seeing Naruto like that gave her a feeling of warmth he had never felt

"Now I need you to pass me to the diamonds" Spinel listened to him and stretched as much as she could to where the thrones were "Diamonds, Naruto wants to talk to you" they listened to her and stood up to go to where was the communicator while the pink gem stood on the shoulder of yellow "Tell us Naruto What do you need?" said White diamond while bending down a bit since the communicator screen was at the height of blue and yellow

"I wanted to ask you a favor" Naruto looked a little nervous as he didn't know if the diamonds would accept "of course, we whatever for you" said Blue as she put his hands together "I wanted to ask you, would it be possible for Spinel to come to Earth for some days?" the diamonds did not expect Naruto to ask them something like that since the three of them made a surprise face" What did you say? " Yellow was the one that finally broke the silence

"You see, I was talking to Spinel and since her first visit was not the best she wanted to go back to the city now that it was rebuilt and explore it" That was the best excuse that could occur to Naruto "It's official I'll stay here forever" Spinel had already resigned herself to the fact that the diamonds would reject that strange request, but their response left her surprised.

"I have no problems with her to go a few days" Blue was the first to speak "me neither" Yellow seconded Naruto's request "Well if this is something that Spinel and Naruto want I do not see why we should deny them that request" White was the last in giving her answer

Spinel and Naruto turned to see each other and they both put a big smile on knowing that the beginning of their plan had been a success "And for how long would it be?" "It will only be a few days" "It seems perfect, my dear how about going to your room to pack at once?" "Okay!" Spinel went full speed to her room to pack her things, but she just realized that she really had nothing to pack, for some reason she didn't get sad to that thought since the idea that she will finally leave that place made her very happy

She peeked out the window to take a last look at the Homeworld "Until never boring planet!" She shouted loudly knowing that she would not have to go back to that place "Until never horrible clothes" Spinel ripped off his diamond clothes in a movement revealing her old original clothes from when she went to Earth "I feel so liberated!" she screamed again as she stretched until she couldn't do it any more since there were no clothes to hold her back.

When she returned to his form, she quickly left his room, but not before turning to see it one last time "And until never you traitorous Rose" she said and went at full speed to the main hall where the diamonds were waiting for her in front of the teleporter "Are you ready?" said Blue diamond "More than ready" "Well have fun and we'll see you in a few days" said Yellow and it was when Spinel activated the portal to go to Earth where her shining armor knight was waiting for her without knowing the consequences that all this would bring to him and his family


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome to Earth

Naruto, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst were in front of the portal waiting for Spinel to arrive, Pearl looked quite worried since she thought Naruto rushed too much with Spinel to live there, Garnet looked serious and seemed ready to draw her fists in case something went wrong, Naruto was standing a few meters from the portal waiting anxiously for it to light up while Amethyst was more concentrated in his bag of chips

"I'm not sure about this Naruto," Pearl said in a voice where her concern could be heard. "Don't you think you should consult us before making that decision?" "That's because you didn't see her Pearl, she looked extremely sad even more than when she told me her story in the garden"

"Naruto is able to make his own decisions, if he thinks it is best for Spinel to live here with us then so be it." "If you're so sure, why do you seem ready to attack?" Pearl questioned Garnet since what she said contrasted with his position "It is always good to be cautious" "And you cannot use your future vision to know if it is a good idea for her to come?" "Since that time she hit us with the rejuvenator my vision has not worked"

"Please, it is obvious that Naruto and Pearl are exaggerating" everyone's attention was fixed on Amethyst who had not said anything until then "What do you mean we exaggerate?" Pearl felt a little offended by what she had said "First Naruto is dramatizing everything again, I'm sure Spinel just felt a bit suffocated by so much attention from the diamonds" "Hey I've never dramatized" the three gems turned to see Naruto with a face of Really? "Well maybe before I did but not now"

"And on the side of Pearl she is acting overprotective again as if Spinel were going to eliminate all of us one by one to stay alone with him" before Pearl could answer the portal lit up letting them know that Spinel had already arrived

"It's here!" Naruto ran to the portal to be a few inches away from it "Welcome to ...!" Before the human could finish his sentence he felt like something had pushed him so hard that he ended a few meters from the portal, Garnet was the first to act by pulling out her fists and ran to help Naruto but quickly stopped when she saw the scene

(A few minutes before with Spinel)

"Well, have fun and we'll see you in a few days" that was the last thing Spinel heard before activating the portal and getting out of there "I can't believe I finally left that horrible place" the last time she felt so happy was before being abandoned by Pink Diamond 6000 years ago "No more diamond work, no more uncomfortable clothes" the pink gem began to list all things with her fingers "I can make jokes whenever I want, I can meet new people, I can spend time with Naruto ..."

At that moment she stopped counting things and could only think of Naruto and everything he has done for her in a matter of months, He heard her sad story of betrayal and understood how she felt, he forgave her despite almost killing him and destroying the Earth, in his combat he only defended himself and never tried to hurt her, he helped her to have a second chance in life (which didn't go well at all) and again he was helping her by inviting her to Earth

In all her existence, no one had ever shown her as much compassion and affection as Naruto, he was the only one who cared for her and was willing to help her even if it meant having to deal with the Diamonds, he was her hero

Without realizing all those thoughts made her face turn red, his head was spinning, she felt a tickling sensation in her stomach and in his chest she felt that his heart was going to explode, why did she feel all that? Was Naruto responsible for her body to experience all these strange sensations?

"I have to find out if in the Earth they has a concept for all this I feel" when Spinel realized she was about to arrive to Earth she became very nervous "Oh my stars, what am I supposed to do?" It was obvious that apart from Naruto the other gems would be waiting for her "what if they still haven't forgiven me for what I did?" that question made her even more nervous and began to hyperventilate

"You have to calm down!" Spinel yelled at herself and slapped a few times to relax which worked a little. "Very well this is what you will do, you will arrive on Earth, greet everyone and thank them for having invited you. "After saying that she had already relaxed more and prepared for his arrival "You can do it"

When she felt that his feet were touching the Earth's portal, the first thing she heard was someone say, "It's here!" At that moment she knew that it was Naruto and she could see how his silhouette was approaching the portal and that was when all her presentation fell apart

Being in front of his savior made all rational thinking fade away and act on instinct "Welcome to ..." She did not let the human end his sentence since in a jiffy she pounced on him to hug him buts he did with so much force that they finished a few meters away from the portal

"What is this beautiful feeling?" Spinel was feeling a warmth she had never felt, she had already hugged many people before but doing it with Naruto felt very different, that simple feeling made her start to cry with joy and to tighten the hug

The three gems that were surrounding Naruto and Spinel were speechless before such a scene, the gem that was thirsty for revenge, that had tried to destroy everything and that had formatted them was hugging Naruto on the floor while crying "Thank you ... thank you" her words were barely understandable since in addition to speaking very low his broken voice for crying did not help at all, the human understood the situation and returned the hug causing the feeling of warmth in the pink gem to increase

"Welcome to Earth"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A new promise

After Spinel's touching arrival and his long hug with Naruto, everyone went to the lobby of the house, the gem and the human were sitting in an armchair, Amethyst was in a separate chair, Garnet was standing leaning on one of the walls and Pearl was in the kitchen making tea so Spinel could relax

"Dude, it seems Naruto was not exaggerating this time," Amethyst said with a surprised face when she saw how grateful Spinel was to be there, Pearl had finished preparing tea and went with Spinel to give it to her "Here you are but be careful because It's a little hot" "Thank you" the pink gem took the tea and stared at the cup "What is this?" "It's called tea and when you drink it helps you relax when you're tense or sad" "Thank you" She blow to the cup and took a small sip

"Are you feeling better yet?" Naruto asked who looked like he was the most worried of all. "Yeah a little" Everyone was silent while Spinel had a little more tea, Pearl was the first to speak again. "Well ... Naruto said that your situation on the Homeworld was not the best and that is why he invited you"

Spinel knew that she would be asked about her situation but that did not prevent her from feeling somewhat uncomfortable talking about it "It was something ... very difficult ... I felt like ... if I was her prisoner" her voice was beginning to break as tears formed in his eyes, upon realizing this Naruto took his hand "Calm down, you don't have to tell them if you don't feel comfortable" the soft contact of the human's hand made the gem blush a little and she calmed down again

The gems realized that talking about the subject was something very delicate and with their eyes they agreed that they would not mention any of that again until Spinel decided "Well changing the subject I think the first thing we should decide is where are you going to stay" said Garnet while everyone realized they had never thought about that until that moment

"Crap I never thought about it" to have rushed to bring Spinel to Earth Naruto never thought about the details of his plan as what would be the room where she would stay "I guess you can stay in my room" everyone reacted differently, Pearl made a surprised face, Amethyst put on a mischievous smile, Garnet was serious and Spinel blushed again "What?" asked the gem who was more confused than all together "Naruto are you sure about that?" Pearl questioned the idea of the human as it seemed that he was rushing again

That made Spinel turn to see Pearl with a look of disgust, when Pearl turned to see her, she looked away immediately so that she didn't realize "I know it seems like something rushed but Spinel is my responsibility and I want to make sure she feels good to be here" "But…"

Before Pearl could say otherwise Garnet stopped her "If anyone knows how to make a person feel welcome and as if it were his own house is Naruto, Spinel will stay where he says" Pearl was about to say something but saw that Amethyst was beckoning her to better keep quiet and heed her

"Well, it's decided, you'll stay in my room," It took more time to Naruto to say that tha to Spinel to begin to celebrate "Yeah!" she shouted and immediately turned his legs into a spring and jumped all over the house as if she had won the lottery "I'll stay with Naruto!" his rebounds were so strong that the whole house was shaking

"Garnet seriously I think this is a bad idea" Pearl was still worried that something could go wrong "Hahaha what are you talking about if she looks very happy and this is very funny" Amethyst was just laughing at how Spinel was reacting to the news and how several things had already fallen out of their places "Pearl looks at that gem and tell me if you think she is capable of doing something that would hurt Naruto" they both turned to see the pink gem that had finally stopped bouncing and was in front of the human holding his hands and saying multiple times thanks

Pearl stopped for a moment to think if that gem really would be a danger to everyone, Naruto and Spinel were jumping hand in hand while shouting together "Sleepover, sleepover!" she could not help but be moved by such a scene as they looked like two children "No" "What did you say?" Garnet made Pearl repeat her answer since nobody heard her "No, I don't think she is a threat" "I thought so"

The three of them watched the cute couple jump until Spinel stopped and asked Naruto "What is a sleepover?"

(Overnight)

The gems had already gone to their rooms while Naruto and Spinel were sitting on the human's bed watching an action movie surrounded by popcorn bowls and soda, the pink gem was totally focused on the film since she had never seen anything like it "What do you say this is called?" she asked without looking away from the screen while his pupils were star-shaped. "It's called Solitary Sword, it's one of my favorite movie sagas." "Are you telling me there's more?" "There are 9 other movies and each one better than the previous one" The gem stretched its neck to put its face in front of the human's "Tell me we will see them all" "I promise you" she put a big smile and turned her head to your place to continue watching the movie

After seeing 3 movies Naruto was already getting sleepy and decided that it was bedtime "I wish I could stay up like gems but it's time to go to sleep" "What is sleep?" "Oh yeah you don't know what is that" the human began to undress to put on his pajamas and Spinel could not look away from that body that was beginning to mark his muscles, for her that was a spectacle worthy of the diamonds, when he finished putting on his pajamas she quickly looked away and her face was totally red

"You see, sleep is when someone rests to replenish their energies" Spinel only remained with a face of intrigue to have no idea what he was talking about "I think I better explain it to you tomorrow when I'm not tired" Naruto lay in his bed and he covered himself with his sheets "you can do what you want until tomorrow" he turned off his lights and settled down to fall asleep immediately

Spinel stood there without knowing what to dos he went around in the room watching everything that was there until she heard a noise, it was Pearl that was entering the room "What are you doing here?" Pearl was scared before the question "Spinel, I completely forgot that you were here" it was obvious that she was very nervous since she couldn't think of an excuse and had no choice but to tell the truth "what happens is that I like to see Naruto sleep"

Spinel only put on a face that she didn't understand what she was talking about, so Pearl began to slowly retreat "I think ... I better go" when she left the room, the pink gem approached Naruto's bed and stared at him. "I don't understand how someone could enjoy seeing someone else doing that sleeping" before she could tell she couldn't look away

Several minutes went by like this until Spinel began to speak "Dear Naruto ..." she said it while stroking the human's hair "you look so calm and handsome" her pupils had taken the form of hearts "From this moment I will not let anything nor ANYONE separates us " when she finished saying that he put a smile that would scare anyone

"I promise"


End file.
